Dank Lightning
by AnotherBroodyElf
Summary: Oshiro Tatsuya met Hatake Kakashi when they were still training at the Academy. The two became fast friends - and fast rivals. Pushing each other to do their best, they fight to the finish to be the best... For each other. ( Refer to cover for OC appearance. )
1. Oshiro Tatsuya - Character Info

p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"NAME: Oshiro Tatsuya/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"STATUS: Active Duty./span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Village: Leaf/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Were they born in said village?: Yesbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Do they still live in said village?: Yes/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Clan(s): the Oshiro/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Blood Type: O positive/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Birthday: 12/20/1989/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Rank: Jonin./spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Exams Taken: Chunin, Jonin, ANBU/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Team:/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Name: Hisakawa Takeshibr style="line-height: 1.9em;" / /spanspan style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Rank: Genin/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Name: Kita Masanoribr style="line-height: 1.9em;" / /spanspan style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Rank: Genin /spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Name: Koizumi Fumiobr style="line-height: 1.9em;" / /spanspan style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Rank: Genin/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Missions Experience:/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"S: 2/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"A: 4/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"B: 0/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"C: 3/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"D: 54/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Chakra Type: Water, Wind./spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Ninjutsu Range (Long or short ranged): Both/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Defensive or Offensive: Both/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Chakra Control: High/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Weapons: Katana/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Weapon Appearance: Refer to picture./span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Kekkai Genkai:br style="line-height: 1.9em;" / /spanspan style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Name(Made by Masashi Kishimoto): Ice Release/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Animal Summoning:/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Animal: Dragon/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Appearance: An ice blue dragon./spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Abilities: Can create an entire field of ice for Tatsuya to use. /spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Personality: Harsh, and can only be summoned under special circumstance. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Appearance: Refer to Picture./spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Gender: Male/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Height: 5'6"/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Weight: 150 lbs/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Markings:/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Tattoos: ANBU Tattoo/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Birth Marks: N/Abr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /S/spanspan style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"cars: Various ones from several incidents and training./span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Hair Color: Blonde/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Hair Length: Short/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Eye Color: Ice Blue/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Hitai-ate Location: Right style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Clothes: Refer to Picture/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Do they still live with their Parent(s)/Guardian(s): No/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"If not, who do they live with?: Themselvesbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Why?: He's grown./span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Personality:/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Good Traits: br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Artistic, Attentive, Attractive, Blunt,br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Brave, Calm, Caring, Competent, br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Considerate, Curious, Decisive, Dependablebr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Discreet, Emotional, Hospital, Imaginative. br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Loyal, Resourceful, Supportive, Tactful, br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Thoughtful/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
div style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"  
p style="line-height: 1.9em;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Bad Traits: br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Absent-Minded, Annoying, Anti-social, br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Annoying, Arrogant, Careless, Cynical,br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Demanding, Direct, Disobedient, Disorganized,br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Disrespectful, Forgetful, Harsh, Kind, Merciless, br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Rebellious, Reckless, Sarcastic, Stubborn, br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Temperamental./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.9em;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Likes and Dislikes: /span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.9em;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Likes:/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.9em;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Food: Barbeque/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Color: Blue/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Animal: Wolf/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Hobbies: Reading, Sparring, Hanging out with friends/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Season: Fall/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Person: His team, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenaibr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Book: N/A/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Movie: N/A/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Climate: Mild/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Mission Type: Recon / Escorts/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Nickname: Shiro, Suya/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Time of Day: Dawn/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Day of Week: Wednesday/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Month: January/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Flower: Chrysanthemum/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Place: By the river at the training grounds/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Song: Prisoner - The Weeknd ft. Lana Del Rey/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Stone: Rose Quartz/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Saying: " Never let the things you want, make you forget the things you have. "/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.9em;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Dislikes:/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Food: Dark chocolatebr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /C/spanspan style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"olor: Yellow/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Animal: Birds/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Hobbies: Lounging around/sitting around, Doing nothing,/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Season: Summer/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Person: Guy, Lee, Neji, Ino, Sakura, Mizuki, Irukabr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /B/spanspan style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"ook: N/A/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Movie: N/A/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Climate: Warm/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Mission Type: Assassinations/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Nickname: Oshibr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /T/spanspan style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"ime of Day: Duskbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /D/spanspan style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"ay of Week: Monday/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Month: February/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Flower: Lavender/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Place: In the mountains/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Song: Wicked Games - The Weeknd/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Stone: Diamond/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.9em;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Fears: Death/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Will they ever overcome them: Not really/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.9em;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"People:br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /F/spanspan style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"riend(s): Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, his team/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Enem(y/ies): The Leaf's Enemies./spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Rival(s): In some ways, Guy/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Crush(s): Kakashi/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Lover(s): N/A/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Dislikes Them: Guy, Sasuke, Sakura/spanbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /span style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 1em;"Acquaintance(s): N/A/span/p  
/div 


	2. Chapter 1 - Sticks and Stones

The soft hum of the air around the jōnin was refreshing. Oshiro Tatsuya stood outside the Hokage's office, waiting for his long time friend, Hatake Kakashi; he had no issues waiting for the other ninja, despite the fact that he had a habit of taking his time. Tatsuya was used to it, having known the Copy Ninja for quite awhile. They had graduated around the same time, though he was living in the shadow of Kakashi, as did most of their class. Kakashi was their prodigy, much the same way that Uchiha Sasuke was the new classes'.

"Finally, eh?" Tatsuya teased lightly as he rocked back on his heels, Kakashi exiting the large building as he did.

"Impatient as always, Tatsuya."

"With you? Honestly, Kakashi, I saw this coming a mile away. Have since we were young." He pointed out, walking leisurely with the other shinobi towards the academy.

"Good, you should always learn to expect me late."

"Let's hope your new genin learn that, too."

"We'll see." Kakashi gave a light chuckle, before waving at his friend as they split ways at the academy, heading towards the different rooms their teams were waiting in. "We'll meet later for training." Luckily, Tatsuya was there to see the eraser hit Kakashi's head.

"Maaan. What if our sensei is lame?" Hisakawa Takeshi gave a light groan as he leaned back in the chair at the academy.

"Or, what if he's not? You haven't even met him yet." Kita Masanori pointed out.

"Or what if he's a she?" Koizumi Fumio threw in.

Takeshi gave a bit of a grunt, "It's kinda stupid that we don't know anything about this sensei. Like, what if he - or she - is some total sadist?"

"I think you're overreacting a bit, Takeshi." Nori said, leaning against one of the desks.

"Or maybe he isn't." Tatsuya laughed, walking into the classroom with his hands in his pockets. The students seemed to take a moment to take in their new sensei.

"First question." Takeshi started, "Why aren't you wearing the Chūnin vest?"

"Not something I usually wear, but I do have one. I usually only wear it on missions, unlike some of the other ninja. Also, I'm a jōnin, not a chūnin." He said, a small laugh leaving his lips. "It says one of you here is 'disabled'?"

"I don't know about disabled, but I am blind. I have a doujutsu that helps me see, but it's not very detailed. Everything just looks like white chalk drawings on a blackboard."

Tatsuya nodded, moving to lean back on the teacher's desk that stood at the front of the room. He didn't want to say something brash, so he mulled over his words a bit more. "Masanori, right? I'm gonna be rather blunt and honest with you. I'm not going to treat you as some special case; meaning, I'm going to expect the same amount of effort and work from you as the others."

"Good. I'm not a special case, or someone that needs to be babied. I'm just as capable as the other genin, if not more so."

"Great. So, briefly, tell me about yourselves," Tatsuya hummed, looking at the three genin.

"Well, as you already know I'm Kita Masanori, and I am blind. A fact that people tend to forget is that my entire clan is blind, and therefore it isn't considered a disability where I'm from. That's why I have my kekkei genkai, the Ryakugan, and yes that does sound like Byakugan. I'll explain. The Kita clan branches off of the Hyūga clan, but not in the way the Main family and the Branch family do. We're just. Very distant cousins, I suppose, and tend not to involve ourselves, because they see us as lower than them due to the blindness and "half-rate doujutsu". The Ryakugan is a bastardization of the Byakugan. All the vision without the ability to see chakra flow. Ryakuga literally means 'rough drawing'. It's essentially an inside joke."

"Pretty sure I said briefly, but hey, the Hyūga clan, huh? Do you know Hyūga Neji?" Tatsuya asks, raising an eyebrow.

Nori grimaces, clenching his fists. "Hyūga Neji can eat my shorts."

Fumio suddenly looks up. "But you're not wearing shorts!"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that to avoid altercation," Nori replies, not even bothering to spare Fumio a glance.

"Allllright, I'm gonna take that as a yes. Anything else you feel the need to mention? Really enjoying your introduction, it's like listening to a small novel on Audible."

He visibly takes a moment to find his chill before replying. "I figured if you were going to be my sensei, you might want to know what you're dealing with. And thank you for asking, because another noteworthy thing that comes with being part of the Kita clan is the ability to sense color with touch."

"Oh, that's interesting, how does that work?"

"Simple touch," Nori says, before placing his hand on Takeshi's red jacket. He gave a minute, his brow furrowing slightly.

"What are you getting, Nori?" Takeshi asked, tilting his head.

"Hmm.. I'm getting mixed signals… No.. No wait… This is definitely.. Yes, this is definitely a little bitch."

"Hey!" Takeshi huffed, shaking his head a bit. The genin had a small smile on his face, despite that.

"In all actuality, it's a dark red."

"Impressive," Tatsuya admitted, nodding his head a bit. _These genin may be a bit stronger than the files say._

"I'm Hisakawa Takeshi. I was originally from the Hidden Mist, but moved to Konoha recently. I was already a genin in the Hidden Mist, but my classification there didn't count here… Even though the graduation exam in the Hidden Mist was far more difficult than the one here... Our teacher never actually said it out loud, but they put me here with Nori because I was one of the top genin in the class, which is kind of dickish if you ask me."

"I could've handled myself on any other team," Nori pointed out. Takeshi nodded in agreement. "Did you just nod? Because I may not consider myself disabled, but I still can't see that."

"Then how'd you know that ?"

"There was a disturbance in the Force."

"And a glitch in the Matrix?"

"Shut up, Fumio," Nori snapped, shaking his head a bit.

Tatsuya coughed, "Alright, guys, we still got one more, then, we can go for a bit of training with some of the other teams."

"'Sup guys, I'm Koizumi Fumio," he said while fiddling with the hairpin that held his bangs back. "I was born here in Konoha and I live with my parents and two siblings. I'm better with close range hand to hand combat than long range fighting types. I also tend to say things without speaking first so whoops ahead of time." He grins. "I come off a bit insensitive sometimes."

"Alright, sweet, now that I know a bit about you guys, Let's go."

"Wait, hey, what about you?" Takeshi grunted, frowning.

"What about me?" Tatsuya tilted his head, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Give us your brief intro, _sensei,_ " Takeshi sneered the title, making Tatsuya narrow his eyes further.

"Oshiro Tatsuya. Or, to you, Tatsuya-sensei," he started. "I was born and raised here in Konoha. At fourteen, I became an ANBU with my best friend, Hatake Kakashi. I have a rare kekkei genkai on my father's side, though you won't get to know what that is yet. I would like to say that if you get on my bad side..," A short look was thrown at Takeshi, "...it isn't ever pretty for the other party."

"Got it," Takeshi gulped a bit, and Nori rolled his eyes.

"That's all good and fun, can we go train now?"

"Yeah, we can," Tatsuya nodded, leading the three of them out. The training grounds was a short walk away from the school, and Tatsuya shook his head, chuckling softly as he noticed Kakashi and his team had yet to arrive.

"You guys can practice ninjutsu or taijutsu until the others arrive. Don't wear yourselves out, though, okay?"

"Right!" The three of them yelled in unison (sort of, Fumio was a bit late on the draw), and began to practice on their own.

Tatsuya moved to sit in one of the trees near the three, watching over them as he waited for Kakashi to get there, looking at the sky as he watched the clouds pass. He already expected the other ninja to be late with his students, and so was glad that he had the time to relax while the students decided what they wanted to train.

Kakashi and his team eventually showed up, making Tatsuya laugh a bit. He dropped down from the tree he was in, smiling a bit at his old companion, who rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle.

"Get lost on the path of life?"

"Stray cat, actually." The blonde kid mumbled, staring as Tatsuya's team gathered behind him.

Nori's brow furrowed as a scowl found it's way on his lips. "I'm sensing high chakra levels. From more than one person. I already know one of them is Naruto…" The scowl deepened.

"Can't read me for once, Kita?" Sasuke smirked.

"I might be blind, but I know for a fact that there's a smirk on your goddamn face and I intend to wipe it off," Nori growled.

"Can't do that if you can't see where it is," Sasuke retorted.

"You wanna fucking bet?"

Tatsuya tilted his head, looking over at Kakashi as he watched the altercation. "Should we do something to stop them?"

"No, just let them." Kakashi shrugged slightly as he watched as well.

"Don't you lay a hand Sasuke-kun!" Sakura practically yelled, making Takeshi scoff.

"Nori doesn't _have_ to lay a hand on Sasuke to do anything," he sneered, scowling as well.

"Do you really think he'd be a challenge for me, Sakura?" Sasuke smirked, hands in his pockets as he looked at the blind boy. "I don't think so."

There was a soft growling from Nori, fists balling up. Tatsuya and Kakashi had settled on a nearby tree, watching to see if anything got too out of hand.

"I guess this is a good way to see what they're capable of," Tatsuya mumbled, and Kakashi gave a bit of a nod.

"Look, Uchiha. You might think you're hot shit because you can spit fireballs, but it takes a lot more to have _actual_ skill," Nori spoke, almost growling the words themselves. "You need a pair of actual balls to get past me, motherfucker."

"You have to remember, Masanori was top ranked when it came to chakra control and techniques," Takeshi pointed out. "He could probably wipe you out in a second."

"Uh, in case you forgot, Sasuke-kun was the best in our class!" Sakura huffed, arms moving to cross over her chest.

"Probably smells the worst too," Nori muttered.

Sasuke gave a bit of a growl, "I'll have you know I smell like freshly cut roses."

"There's other things that could be freshly cut…"

"What did you say to me?"

"I thought I was the one with the 'disability', can you not hear now?" Nori hissed, his tone laced with false concern.

Takeshi snickered in the background, shaking his head a bit. "You also seem to forget you're talking to someone who went through the Hidden Mist's genin exam."

"As if," Sakura retorted.

"Got the scars and the headband to prove it." Takeshi huffed, giving a bit of a glare at the pink haired girl.

"You both are such assholes." Sakura complained.

"You are what you eat." Fumio pointed out.

"I always knew I was an asshole." Nori muttered, almost to himself.

"Wait, what?" Sasuke's head jerked to look at Nori so fast that Tatsuya was momentarily afraid he'd broken his neck.

"What?" Nori replied innocently, even putting forth the effort to bat his eyelashes a couple times.

Takeshi snorted a bit as he shook his head, "You know how this needs to be settled right?"

"Sparring match?" Nori smirked.

"No way, I'm not sparring with a blind kid," Sasuke complained.

"Oh, so you forfeit? That makes my job easier." Nori smirked.

"What? No. I just refuse to go against someone who's _clearly_ not equally matched." Sasuke's smirk mirrored Nori's.

"Funny, I can't seem to _see_ the apparent differences between us. Hit me with your best shot, Uchiha. If you can, that is," Nori growled.

Sasuke immediately got into a battle ready stance, rapidly forming hand signs. Nori, picking up on the shuffling of Sasuke's feet against the dirt, focused his chakra to his eyes, which shifted in color upon his muttering the word, "Ryakugan". The sclera of his eyes shifted to pitch black, while his irises shifted to a stark white, and black marks appeared on his pale skin, stemming from the corners of his eyes and working their way down his body.

"I can't remember the last time I really _saw_ you, Sasuke. We must've been 7 or younger. Not much has changed, your hair still defies the laws of gravity," Nori comments, quick to make his own hand signs. "I can tell that your skills have improved, but so have mine." Nori smirks, his hands resting in the tiger seal. "I'm sure you'll recognize this."

Nori's appearance becomes staticky and hard to focus on, not that it matters because a split second after, he fades into the background only to reappear right behind Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes widen as he realizes what's going on, and he turns his head to see Nori in his peripherals.

"That's-" Sasuke starts, but his cut off by Nori's fist connecting with his jaw, all of this happening in less than 3 seconds.

"Shisui's infamous Body Flicker technique, exactly," Nori finishes for him, fading out and reappearing elsewhere. "He taught it to me when I was younger to, and I quote, help me 'even the playing field'. Mind you, it has taken much longer than his lifespan to get it to the point it is now, and I'm still not quite at his level."

Sasuke scowls, his brows furrowing as he finally finishes his series of hand signs. "You're doing a lot of talking for someone who should probably be focused on not getting his ass handed to him. Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" He inhales as much air as his body can hold, and bringing his hand to his mouth, exhales through it, a giant fireball heading its way to Nori.

Nori smiles, using the Body Flicker technique to dodge it. "Oh, Sasuke, I love it when you tell me exactly what you're throwing my way."

"Don't get too cocky, Kita. Looks like your left leg got burned," the Uchiha retorts, reaching up to wipe the beads of sweat from his forehead.

It's not until Sasuke mentions it that Nori registers the pain. Too caught up in showing off to his opponent, he hadn't been paying attention to himself. That would definitely leave a mark. Nori's eyebrows furrow, and he does his best to ignore the throbbing in his leg. "Shit," Masanori whimpers to himself, fighting the urge to curl up in a ball. "You'll pay for that."

Nori forms a series of hand signs and then reaches into his weapons' pouch. Sasuke rolls his eyes, and shifts to a defensive stance. When Nori pulls out a small rock, it's all Sasuke can do to keep from laughing. He shakes his head and runs toward Nori, kunai in hand and ready to strike.

"Do you really think a pebble is going to do anything?" Sasuke called, something close to a grin illuminating his features. Nori doesn't reply, and instead tosses the rock in front of Sasuke's quickly moving feet.

"Earth Style: Rock Bump Jutsu," Nori states simply, crossing his arms over his chest. Where the rock lands, that section of the earth rises up as a rectangular prism shape, about a foot long, and Sasuke trips right over it and falls flat on his face.

"I guess you'd better _watch_ where you're going," Nori teases, but he doesn't have much time to gloat because the his leg decides to remind him that he's in pain. Drawing in a sharp breath, he allows himself sit on the ground, whereafter he immediately inspects the damage. The burn is small, about the size of his fist, but the end of his kimono on the left side is clearly scorched. Focusing his chakra to his hand, he begins to heal his wound.

Sasuke, while not seriously injured, pulled himself to his feet and did his best to heal his damaged pride.

"It was a tie," he declares, brushing the dirt from his white shorts. Nori looks up at him from his place on the ground, his Ryakugan now deactivated.

"Agreed."

Tatsuya gave a shake of the head as he watched the boys fight - and finish their fight - chuckling a bit at Kakashi. "We've certainly got our hands full, huh, Kakashi?"

"Perhaps. For all we know, these kids are putting up a front."

"That's true." Tatsuya yawned, leaning against Kakashi a bit. The copy ninja didn't have too much of a reaction to it, his one visible eye just moving to look at Tatsuya before moving so that the other jonin was in a bit more of a comfortable position, so that he could read and Tatsuya could nap.

They stayed like that for a short time, Tatsuya leaning into Kakashi while the other man read his book. It was comfortable for the two of them, with them being close friends. Tatsuya drifted off, watching as Takeshi and Sakura positioned themselves to spar as well.

"Tatsuya. They're finished." Kakashi muttered, being careful in waking up Tatsuya. The other jōnin didn't budge, making Kakashi sigh a bit. He moved carefully so that Tatsuya wouldn't wake, before jumping down to meet the six genin.

"Did sensei _seriously_ fall asleep?" Takeshi groaned, shaking his head a bit.

"Quite frankly, yes, he did," Kakashi said, a small smile appearing under that mask.

"You could've woken him up," Nori pointed out.

"And risk death? No thanks. I'd rather carry him home than get an eye taken out."

"You seem to only have one of those, anyway," Takeshi huffed, looking at their sleeping sensei.

"So he's kinda like Nori! Except only half blind."

"Fumio, stop," Takeshi groans, fighting the urge to facepalm.

"Was that mean? Sorry."

"Anyway," Kakashi started, "You're all dismissed for the day. Oh, and Team Seven? Show up to the training grounds tomorrow, 5 AM sharp. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke. Oh, and Team Eleven, be ready for your own test tomorrow."


End file.
